The Bad Boy Next Door
by xDramaQueenSuck
Summary: Seventeen year old Tori Vega can't deal with her rich snobby family, especially her sister. She doesn't know why they hate her. She's a very timid shy girl. And doesn't do anything bad. Does that change when she meets 'The Bad Boy Next Door?  C


I don't own anything. If I did, Jade would've been a lesbain, and Beck and Tori would've been together. Anyways, this is the first chapter of a BeckxTori pairing. So, it's an introduction. So it's kind of boring. But, it does get better later on. Enjoy :D

Ugh, why do I always get to bad car? I mean really? Trina barely stays with one car no longer then two months, and yet she gets the good car. But no, when I crash ONE car they ground me and give me a crappy car. Sometimes I wish I was the only child.

My sister Trina Vega could be such a bitch at times. Every since I was three years old (she's one year older) she picked on me. My old bestfriend would always say cause I'm more prettier and guys love me for me, and not my body. Which in my case I have no idea why cause I have no friends at all. Only had two friends in my whole entire life. Sadly enough, I left them back home. Yeah, I moved. Sucks, right? Not really. I got sick of that town anyways. Well, not really. Only got sick of a certain person. But, that's a different story for another time.

Anyways back to the matter at hands; Trina. When both our parents got us cars I thought 'hey, maybe this time I could get a good car, and not a crappy one.' Oh, and guess what? They got my a crappy car. I don't even know the name of it. I think it's called a punch buggie, or something. Ah! I don't care. Trina gets a porche. A fucking porche! She even got the color she wanted. Red! But nooo, I get a green punch buggie.

Stupid parents. If only they know I hate them at this very momemt. I really think they love her more then me. And I don't know why! I mean, I get the good grades. I don't crash cars. I don't cut school and have sex with my boyfriend! I'm a good girl. I mean, beside the point I dress alot differently then Trina, or that I have a small tattoo behind my ear. I mean, it's not that bad. Besides, I put make-up on the tattoo so know one can see. And they shouldn't be mad, anyways. Trina got a huge heart on her hip bone. But then I get in trouble for having a small letter 'a' behind my ear? Fucking parents. Point blank is Trina was the favorite and I was not. She gets everything, and I have to work for it. So yeah. Can you say happy family? Not.

I woke up around five in the morning, sweating bullets. My long brown hair stucked to my forehead with sweat. I had _another_ nightmare. With him, again. I could never stop dreaming about it. I mean, it happen two freaking years ago, and I'm still having them.

Sighing, I jumped out of my new queen sized bed and walked into my new en-suit. I'm still not used to the new house I'm living in. Even thought I've been living in it for the whole summer. It's way smaller then my old home. Lie, mansion. But, I kind of like it. It feels homey. It only four bedrooms. The master bedroom are my parents. The next largest room is Trina. And I have the next room. It's smaller then my old bedroom but I could live with it. The next room, is the smallest; but it's for guests.

I yawned and reached for my tooth brush. After I was done doing my morning business, I walked back into my room with a towel wrapped around my B-cup breast and looked through my jogging clothes. Everytime I wake up early I usually go out for a jog, around the bad part of town. I could never go jogging around my house. My parents bodygaurds would be angry, if I go jogging when its still dark out. Yeah, you heard right. Bodygaurds. No, Trina isn't a popstat, no matter how hard she trys. My dad just a very wealthy person and very overprotective over Trina and I. But unlike her, I don't let the money get to my head.

After I finished getting dressed in shorts, black t-shirt and black sweater, I grabbed my phone off the dresser and silently walked down the grand stair case and into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and quickly ate it. Throwing the core, in the waste basket, I ran out the back door of the house quickly. Reaching the gate, I sighed with relief. I climbed over and walked down the dim lighted streets. After a few minutes of walking, my pace sped up. Ten minutes later, I was running as fast as I can. I love running. Because just for a minute I could forget about my problems and run free. Run away from everything thats puts me down. Trina, my parents, and most of all love. That four letter word, that I hate sooo much. Just gone. Away.

When the sun started showing up in the sky I ran back home. It was around six thirty when I reached the back door.

"You better sneak out more better, if you don't want mom or dad to catching you sneaking off with your boyfriend." Trina sneered as soon as I entered the kitched, "Oh wait, your virgin ass doesn't have one. Slut."

"Really Trina? You just contractdicted yourself." I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. How the hell did she graduate high school and got into college.

"Whatever loser. Hurry up for your first day. School starts in an hour. It's a long walk." She stated finishing off her salad breakfast. I raised a brow.

"Wait what? I have a car dumb ass!"

"Not no more. I conviced mom your didn't need one. School just a twenty minute walk from here. Anyways, it's in the good part of town so you don't need the body gaurds." She stated with an high pitch voice.

I cursed loudly before walking back up stair.

My name is Tori Vega, and I fucking hate me life.


End file.
